Blood of a Hanyou Ninja
by lilvtshadow
Summary: Naruto's back from his training in the feudal era! He has become stronger than before and has been adopted into the Taisho family. The Leaf village is in war with the Lightning, Rain, and Rock villages. Inuyasha Crossover. Pairings: NaruSango, InuKik, Ses
1. Prologue

**Lilvtshadow: Alright! Here's a new story for you. It's Blood of a Hanyou Ninja**

**Sasuke: What's the point of this again?**

**Sesshoumaru: silent (How did I ever get here?)**

**Sango: I'm with Naruto Uzumaki!**

**Miroku: Poor Sango.**

** Prologue**

Naruto's POV

I lived in a beautiful village yet shed with blood called Konohagakure. It is a loud and yet quiet village where peace was adored. It was the only village where many traitors had come from. But that was about 7 years ago when I had failed to rescue a lost comrade by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. While I was away, I had heard rumors that said Uchiha had returned with open arms. I was disgusted by that village and I wished to destroy it with the power I had gained.

About 7 years ago, I was born in Konoha as the Kyuubi jailor and known to some people, the son of the legendary fourth. But as a jailor I am seen as the youkai itself. Something that I don't wish to happen but it was up to my path and dreams. So after the final fight with Sasuke, I was taken to the youkai world in the feudal era. I got a sword known as a fang and also known as So'ounga. It took me a while to master it. Many youkai but most likely, the hanyou Inuyasha, the demon slayer, Sango, the incarnated miko, Kagome, and sometimes the great daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, trained me. It was exciting to say the least.

As time passed by, I have changed. Being raised in the feudal era gave me more confidence and power. I was taken in as Sesshoumaru's son and warrior. I had gotten close to Sango too. She's very beautiful, kind, and strong. And she loves me too. It took us a while to get our feelings straight but we got the hang of it. Now we're engaged. Here are some differences in my appearance. I now have silver streaks in my hair since I found out that it was my natural hair color. My eyes had changed too. I now have one blue eye in my left eye and a red one in my right. The red eye is Kyuubi's last gift before he merged within me. My nails grew sharper and longer making them into claws. I have fangs now and I dress in dark colors. Even if I live in the past, I still wear some future clothing. I now wear a black collard shirt (like Satoshi's), black cargo pants, black shinobi sandals, and black fingerless gloves. I had So'ounga strapped on my back and I had another blade on my hip. It was a caliber with the blade as a crystal. It can go through anything if I add chakra into it. On my 15th birthday, I was given a chain with a pendant of an inu youkai's face on it. This proves that I am Sesshoumaru's heir.

Recently, we have been traveling around the continent hunting down this Naraku person and collecting the jewel shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. As we had traveled, I learned more about the gang. I had learned that Kikyou, Inuyasha's former mate, died but had been revived. Before, I noticed that Kagome was jealous of the fact that Inuyasha runs off to see the dead miko but I had also learned that it was because she loved Inuyasha. After a while, Kagome and Inuyasha-sensei see each other as friends now. Kikyou and Inuyasha got together. I also noticed that another miko by the name Ayako, was also killed but was brought back to life by my other sensei, Sesshoumaru. The two are married now but Ayako could not bear any child. Miroku continues being the pervert he is which he keeps on hitting on MY Sango. We give him a few beatings. We had also encountered Kanna and Kagura. I actually made them admire me and I had become Kanna's big brother.

While on my travels, I had received news that Konoha is currently in war with the Rain, Rock, and Lightning villages from one of Kikyou's soul catchers. I knew that they were going to summon me to aid them. It was something all of us had to face since the Mizukage is adding himself into the war. For it'll be only the beginning.

**Lilvtshadow: Sorry if it's kind of short but that's how it is. This is a suppose to be sequeal to my other fic, Scars of Life. I hope this one is better than that one. **

**Inuyasha: Please review. Flames are commonly welcomed just not in the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Lilvtshadow: Here is chapter 1!  
Sasuke: Why did you make Naruto the main character and not me?  
InuGang: Because all of us hate you!  
Lilvtshadow: There will be Sakura bashing mainly because I really dont like her.  
Sakura: How can you say that! I'm the best in this story!  
Everyone: GET A LIFE HARUNO!  
Lilvtshadow: Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Lilvtshadow doesn't own Naruto or Inuyasha. Only new ocs. Enjoy!**

** Chapter 1-The Gathering**

Naruto was currently living in a hut deep within the Inuyasha Forest. He was living with Kaede the miko of the village. She was happy to see that Kikyou had returned. While some were resting after the fight, someone came into Kaede's hut and said, "Lady Kaede! There are strangers that entered the village!" Kaede grabbed her bow and arrows and walked out the hut with Naruto, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome following. When they arrived outside, Naruto saw five familiar faces. "What are ye doing here? Are ye youkai?" asked Kaede. Naruto said, "Stand down Kaede. I know who these people are." Kaede nodded and lowered her guard by a little bit. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the five figures and asked, "What do you want Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Hinata, and Anko?" They took off their masks and Neji said, "We wish for you aid us in the war Naruto." Sango grabbed hold of her fiance's arm and looked at him.

Naruto however asked, "Why need my help if you currently have the Uchiha in your hold?" "Naruto …you of all people should know the 'truth'." replied Shikamaru. The blonde eyed the lazy teen warily and replied, "I do know the truth but as far as I am concerned it is not my place to aid the Leaf after they had refused to even look for me but then again they were planning to banish me anyway." Anko got angry and asked, "Have you forgotten your dream of the become Hokage brat!" "Anko…I respect your behavior but I do not wish to aid the Leaf unless they give me a proper payment." said Naruto. Ino asked, "What payment?" "About…$5 million ryou." answered the blonde. Neji nodded then looked at the others. "Will they be accompanying you Naruto?" he asked.

"Of course human." replied a chilling voice that brought shivers to the six Konoha ninjas. Ino asked, "Who was that?" "My foster father." Then appeared the great daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. Naruto looked at his father and asked, "May you explain tousan?" "It is obvious young one." chuckled Sesshoumaru. Naruto nodded then he said, "We shall leave in 2 hours." Then he and the gang went to pack. Ino shivered and asked, "Naruto changed hasn't he?" "He seems to be closer to these kinds of people than us." said Anko. Shikamaru looked at the grown-up and asked, "Why did you ask to come with us anyway?" Anko didn't reply but she did think, 'Naruto…what exactly happened?' As Naruto and the rest walked out save for Kaede, they made their way to Konoha.

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou rode on Kirara, Sesshoumaru rode on his cloud thing, and the others were running towards the village. On the way there, Neji said, "There's something I want to know Naruto." "What?" Naruto said emotionlessly. Neji eyed the blonde and replied, "There is something I have read about the youkai. What is the Gathering?" Naruto almost fell off the tree branch he was on if it wasn't for his reactions. He focused chakra to his feet fast and stuck himself to a tree. Neji saw this and raised an eyebrow. Naruto cleared his throat and said, "Not my story to tell but the youkais." While he said this he glanced at both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both heard this and blushed deeply. The Gathering was something a ningen must not learn. For it was forbidden to all ningen except those that the youkai had mated. Naruto knows about it since he is a hanyou and Sango is his mate very soon. Kikyou and Inuyasha had mated but Kikyou could not bear any children. Sesshoumaru and Ayako had mated before Kikyou and Inuyasha and Ayako couldn't bear any children also."The gathering is like a reunion Neji except that it involves mates and such to come together for more than a reunion." Neji blushed but nodded then he continued on. Naruto then had some unpleasant memories. He knows that he will have to face everything all over again. For this was just the beginning.

**Naruto: That came out so wrong.  
Sesshy+Inu: I agree 100  
Lilvtshadow: It just popped in my head all of a sudden so don't whine.  
Sasuke: When do I appear already!  
Lilvtshadow: Shut up and maybe you might see!  
Sango: Reviews are welcome and please don't flame this. Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

Naruto smirked while Sango grinned. "Hey Itachi." said Naruto. Itachi nodded then saw Sango. Itachi said, "Nice to meet you again Sango-chan." Sango nodded then Itachi stared sternly at Naruto. Naruto knew this and assured him to sit down. Itachi said, "You promised to tell me about the powers your new eyes have."

Sasuke said, "Uchiha Sasuke. The best ninja here in Konoha." He smirked waiting to see her reaction. Sango, however, showed no reaction except saying, "Uchiha Sasuke? You mean the same Sasuke who tried to kill my fiance?" Everyone was shocked. Sakura asked, "Who's your fiancée Sango-chan?" Then a pair of arms hugged Sango's waist and a voice said, "I'm her fiancée."


End file.
